


Daniela Danshov

by carrigan67



Series: The Danshovs [2]
Category: Mori - Fandom, mohiri, relentless fanfic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrigan67/pseuds/carrigan67
Relationships: sara and nikolas danshov
Series: The Danshovs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723582





	1. Chapter 1

Daniela  
I gasped in as much air as I could, how could this happen to me? I was powerful, almost more powerful than my mother. The magic should have protected me, something was wrong. I shot a narrowed glare at the demon that stood before me as the binding on my ankles and wrists chafed. It had been days sitting here on a damp floor waiting for the leader to come visit me. They made me wait but for what purpose? I had my reasons for getting caught, my reasons for understanding that this was the only way to get a face to face. Well, they had him. There was nothing I wouldn’t do to get him back, I knew he was still alive but weak. I could feel his Mori close to mine but I was unable to forge the mind bond from this far away. The magic surrounding my holding cell seemed to serve its purpose. I was unable to connect with him. This was some ancient magic I had never seen before as it blocked my Faye powers.   
My Mori cowered in the dark recesses of my mind as it cried out rodnoy brat; my Mori always called out to my brother in Russian. Mother was going to be pissed that I had lost my brother. I was just like my mother, a one of a kind. I was half Mohiri from my father Nikolas and half Faye from my mother Sara. But unlike my mother, my brother and I had forged a unique bond in the womb and could hear each other’s thoughts from the moment of birth. I could only relate it to two things, the twin bond humans speak of and the mating bond of two Mohiri Mori’s. It was a good way to get away with a lot of things when we were younger and it made us ideal warrior partners in the field.   
We spent many summers in both the Russian and Boise stronghold, which had given us a lot of experience at patrolling but not so much in the world of fighting demons. Our father is extremely protective. The moment we were old enough to become warriors and had our pick of strongholds and safe houses to patrol from, we immediately picked the furthest away from Westhorn, our home. What teenager wouldn’t? We were both 20 now and full-fledged warriors, so the first pick for both of us was Japan as soon as we turned 18. We had heard from our godmother Jordan that if we ever got a chance to come to Japan we could learn swordsmanship from one of the finest craftsman there was. Our father and Hamid had trained with him and we were hoping to get the same chance. We did not.   
It was not all bad, we managed to get away from our parents and our cousin Beth’s friend Mason was able to join us for some of the exotic locale and adventure. Mason had been in L.A. for nearly 15 years with all of the excitement that had happened many years ago but found it lacking the past few years and jumped around from safe house to safe house. A year ago he landed in Japan and hasn’t left. I was restless here and was ready to move on to a new safe house. Two years in Japan gave me enough time to see how I felt about it. I loved the food, culture, and people of Hiroshima but my time was coming to an end. I had planned on telling Mikael as soon as we were done here. Sadly, Dimitri, my twin brother, had other ideas in mind. It wasn’t that Japan was boring or that there was not enough demons for us to kill and it had some unusual demons you did not see in Boise, Idaho but like everywhere else in my life it got boring doing the same thing all the time.   
Vampires were everywhere and they were so weak minded that they usually served stronger upper demons or formed their own little pack. The issue here was that a simple Gulag demon should not have access to this kind of magic. They were large and scaly like an upright alligator with wings and they were smart enough to continue doing the main slave running around the world. But they were not nearly as cooperative enough with other demons to have any kind of magic.   
I sighed heavily as I sat back on my haunches and waited for the guard to do or say something. He stood there looking at me with hunger in his eyes, “You smell delicious.” He said in a rich Japanese accent. The Gulag demon snickered from the corner of the room. Did I really need this many guards? The scaly demon moved forward a few steps as he watched with anticipation at our conversation.   
He looked from me to the Vampire as if waiting for me to suddenly be free and have a fight right there in front of him. I smiled at him and batted my eyes, “oh you flatter me; stop it.” Messing with Vampires was probably one of my favorite past times. They were getting boring to just kill. It was like playing with your food only they talk back. I ignored the Gulag demon because in my current state he could snap me in half if he wanted to. He was nearly full sized and had the brute strength of an ox.   
“I cannot wait for him to be done so I can taste your sweet blood in my mouth. Mohiri blood is some of the finest. I hear there is a young male Mohiri here that has already been drunk from and they say he is very good.” He was trying to get a rise out of me and it worked. I cursed myself for it because I did not actually know if anything like that had happened to Dimitri.  
A low guttural growl escaped my chest as I lunged myself at the vampire. He was fast, very fast. Clearly not a young vampire at least 50 years old. I groaned inwardly as the chains pulled at my shoulders nearly pulling them out of their sockets. “You’re nothing but his lap dog and when I get out of my chains, which I will, I will take great pleasure in removing your head.” I sneered at him.  
The Gulag rumbled a low laugh, “You are not as scary as you think you are.”  
The vampire laughed as he kicked me in the stomach sending me to my knees, “You know nothing you little girl.” His smile faded quickly as noise from outside the door grew louder. It was as if some large werewolf was on the other side of the door by the deep growling that emanated from it.  
I watched as the door opened and the entire doorway was filled with a very large demon standing nine feet tall covered in black fur and rows of tiny horns on the top of its head. Its large red eyes stared down at me as if looking straight at my Mori. My Mori whimpered as it looked back at the large beast. What kind of demon could cause my Mori to cower in fear? What on earth was this thing? I stared at it with as much gusto as I could because if there was one thing I learned from Beth and Jordan, if you’re going to die, you do it in style and with a sassy mouth. “I knew I recognized you, I didn’t believe it when the humans said it but beer goggles are really a thing.” I smiled wickedly at it.  
The ground vibrated with each step it took towards me showing how heavy the demon was. I would not back down. Dimitri was getting out here alive even if it meant giving up my life for his. The monster stopped a few feet away and grabbed me by the neck pulling me from the ground. I grabbed at its long sharp claws that wrapped around my neck gasping for air. With one tight squeeze it could crush my windpipe in a second. With the magic surrounding my holding cell, the magical irons on my ankles and wrists, and this enormously large demon my chances of survival were dwindling. I continued to gasp for air as I waited for it to let go but it would not falter. A loud noise bellowed from the hallway and screams were heard throughout the building. Someone or something else was here.  
It dropped me as it turned around and headed out the door to the hallway. It looked down at the cowering Vampire and spoke in a deep demonic voice, “Clear the building and proceed to the next location.”  
“Yes master, what about the girl?” he spoke quietly.  
“Leave her,” He continued out the door and down the hallway. The large beast of a demon had gone leaving the Vampire and Gulag to stand there and stare at me for only a moment before they were both gone. I stared down at my shackles and pulled on them as hard as I could hoping that with all of the commotion the magic would weaken, it did not.   
There had to be something I could do to get out of these chains but my mind was frantic with the thought of Dimitri and what could be happening to him. I paused quickly as my Mori cried out rodnoy brat! My brother’s Mori had faded and I could no longer feel him. Was he dead? No, he couldn’t be. I assumed just like with any bonding Mori I would have felt the connection die. A growl so loud and deep erupted from within the walls that they shook. The demon must be advancing on whomever was here.   
I looked down at my chains and followed them back to the wall where they attached to the brick walls. How could I have been so stupid and not realized this days ago? I crawled over to the wall and pulled at the base plates holding the chains as hard as I could brining my Mori to the surface. They squeaked and lurched and then snapped.  
Mason  
It had been days since either of them were spotted. Their trackers were destroyed, their bikes were abandoned, and they were last seen speaking to a Gulag. Normally that wouldn’t spike any concern except for the minor fact that Sara and Nikolas were going to kill me. When I got to Japan a year ago I was asked by them to keep an eye out for their children, a lot of good that did. They were as bad as Jordan when it came to calling in, sticking with your patrol, and generally staying out of trouble. Everywhere I went with them it was like a mad race for who could make the patrol the worst experience for Mason. Sadly, Daniela was the instigator and Dimitri followed his sister’s lead. She was only a few seconds older than him but the way he looked up to Daniela it was as if he was years younger. I watched the monitor again as David spoke through the speaker phone, “I won’t tell Sara you lost her children but I should tell her that they went missing. It’s been two days. I’ve tracked down the Gulag to a large compound in the outskirts of Hiroshima. I just sent you the address.”   
“I know, I know. I told them when we first couldn’t find them that they just hadn’t called in but I was really hoping that we’d be able to locate them by now.” I raked my fingers through my hair. I was going to kill them. “Thanks for the address, bye.” I was a family friend and saw them often when holiday’s and special events warranted it. I watched the two of them grow up and learn to be as much of a warrior as their father. But it was hard for me not to watch the beautiful Daniela grow from a meek child scared of her own strength and power like her mother into the strong willed beautiful woman she was today. Growing up with such strong female warriors she had a little piece of each of their personalities woven between her own fierce and domineering core. She was a wonder to behold and as out spoken as anyone I knew. I didn’t originally plan on coming to Japan but when I asked the gang where I should go for my next adventure they all hinted at wanting someone watching out for their babies as they had other priorities. Babies, that’s just what they were and the fact that I had even thought of Daniela as more made me curse myself. I knew better and she deserved better.  
I never had these thoughts about her until she turned 19 when I had come to Japan. I came with the sole intention of looking out for the both of them but when she greeted me at the airport it was like she suddenly was no longer this small child I knew but a seductive woman. I’d never do anything to break the trust that Sara and Nikolas put in me, she was off limits and that was it.  
I quickly hung up and called out to Mikael through the earpiece, “Mikael, we have an address, let’s go.”   
“Copy that, meet me at the bikes.” Mikael responded. Mikael and I took our bikes while a team drove behind us in an SUV. I was lucky that I could even convince Sara and Nikolas to stay away as long as I did. Nikolas and Sara joined Hamid and Jordan working for the Council on an as needed basis and were on another case or they would be here already. We arrived at the compound to find it heavily armed and fortified. Mikael and I looked at each other and knew without speaking what needed to happen, small assault and then full court press.   
“Sean, you and your men spread out and wait for the front gates to open and then breach. Mason and I will get in undetected better if it’s just the two of us.” Mikael spoke to Sean, the team lead from the neighboring city. He was small compared to Mikael’s six foot four frame.   
I brandished a katana in each hand and nodded to Mikael. We quickly moved forward and headed towards the back of the building. Each katana was as if it was an extension of my arm, swift and unyielding and felt as if a part of me as I moved. Jordan had convinced me to buy them several years ago while visiting an arms dealer she frequented for her own weapons. They were worth every penny. They sliced through a vampire with such ease it was as easy as breathing.   
We continued towards the building and around the side towards the back as we looked for a way in. We veered through a small grove of trees approaching the building swiftly and quietly as we spotted and picked off each Vampire we found. Mikael peered up through the grove at the top of the building, “Mason we have watchers.” He spoke through the earpiece. He made a small motion with his hand as seconds later an arrow soared through the air hitting the vampire in the chest. The vampire screamed as he grasped his chest falling off the top of the building while attempting to pull the silver arrow out. We waited a moment and moved forward, this side of the building seemed to be cleared. There was a door on the side that was now seemingly unguarded.   
I reached for the handle as red sparks flickered from the handle shocking me and sending me flying five feet back. I landed on my back with a groan, “What the hell what that?” I looked up at Mikael who wore the same confused look on his face as I did.   
“I don’t know, I’ve never seen red sparks before.” I stood and walked up next to him. We both carefully walked forward to take a closer look at the door. The hum of vibrations hit our ears as we realized it was some sort of magic. We both glanced at each other not sure what to do next when the decision was taken from us.  
A loud scream erupted from the inside of the building and the magic began to fade. From what it appeared, the person doing it was weakening and so was the magic with them. I slowly reached for the door again but the shock was very little compared to before and I pulled as hard as I could on the door. I grimaced as I spoke through gritted teeth, “Mikael grab the door and pull!” The door opened just wide and long enough for the both of us to slip through as it slammed shut behind us. Well that went well.   
We slowly walked the halls looking in each closed door for any sign of Dimitri or Daniela. Mikael opened one of the doors only to reveal three vampires sitting at a table. He looked at them and then at me and quickly closed the door, “Wrong room.” He said half-heartedly. We pulled our swords out quickly as the vampires opened the door and descended upon us. Mikael was swift with his sword and immediately relieved one of the vampires of her head. I dodged the sword of the second vampire and blocked it with my own, moving quickly I sliced off his sword arm and then this head. Mikael looked at me and stared at the remaining vampire, “Do you want to kill him?” he asked jokingly.  
“No, you can kill him.” I replied with a grin.  
“It wouldn’t be fair if I always kill the last vampire. You do it.” Mikael proceeded as we watched the vampire stare at us confused and annoyed.  
“Oh alright if you insist.” The vampire moved forward quickly in anger as I thrust my sword cleanly through his heart. Ensuring the room was empty we pushed forward. We had opened several doors and killing another five vampires until we reached one of the doors which was locked. My Mori urged forward sensing another Mori behind the door.  
“Someone is in here.” I said as I raised my foot and kicked the door in. Small red sparks flew but vanished quickly as the magic had appeared the falter. The door splintered open to reveal a large body covered in blood on the floor. I reached down carefully to feel for his pulse and sighed heavily as I felt it beating. I waited a moment as I tried to locate where the blood had come from and realized there were puncture marks on his neck. “Dimitri?” I called out.  
He moaned very quietly but did not move. Good, he was alive. I looked over at Mikael who came to help me pull him to his feet. Mikael reached into one of his pockets to retrieve his gunna paste. He quickly shoved some into Dimitri’s mouth and closed it. Dimitri made a face as he swallowed the paste, “What took you so long?” he quietly groaned out.  
“Well, I stopped for some coffee, went on a bike ride, and oh yeah, tried to follow your stupid ass.” I said as Mikael and I began to walk forward and out of the room. He laughed slightly and coughed. I looked over at Mikael and spoke softly, “Head to the front and open the doors to the team, we’re right behind you.”  
Mikael nodded and moved in a blur. Mikael was extremely fast, one of the fastest Mohiri’s there was and that was due to his age. After hitting six hundred years old your Mohiri strength and speed became nearly impossible to match. We continued down the long stretch of hallway side stepping the littering of vampires along the way by Mikael. “Where is Daniela, she wasn’t in any of the other rooms?”   
“I don’t know. I was taken before her. I know she is here though because I feel her Mori. But it is fading.” He slumped a little as the healing was taking longer than expected.   
“I need you to try and walk. I cannot find her while carrying you.” No sooner than the words were spoken did Mikael return.  
“The door is open and the team is raiding the building. The building is quite large and there is a basement. I will take Dimitri back to the safe house while you continue the search for Daniela.” He grabbed Dimitri from me and sped away with him. I was suddenly alone in the hallway with the sounds of battle cries and screaming vampires echoing throughout. He said there was a basement which is where she must be. I walked around the top floor watching as the team attacked not only vampires but what appeared to be Gulags as well. Odd to see the two demons in one place. I finally found the entrance to the basement and descended the stairs.   
I stopped quickly in my steps as I came face to face with a very large dark haired beast. The demon’s red eyes stared at me while my Mori quivered. What the hell? As if he was a ram he bent his head down and charged for me letting out a very loud and deep growl from his mouth. I decided against dying today and quickly sheathed my katana’s and sped up enough that I climbed the wall and flipped over the beast landing behind him. The beast stopped and stood upright as a gruesome gut wrenching blood covered smile crossed his animal like face and he ran up the stairs. I gave myself a moment to consider what just happened and cleared my head. I needed to find Daniela.   
I opened each door which appeared to be empty. I reached the last door kicking it in as Daniela came running out of the room at me with chains in her hands. I quickly moved aside and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed for a moment as I yelled, “Daniela! It’s Mason! Calm down!” I held onto her as she finally stopped fighting me and her hands dropped to her side. She looked up at me her eyes swimming with tears ready to fall apart as I placed my hand on her cheek, “its ok.”  
We both stood there for several moments looking at each other as my Mori fluttered wildly. I dropped my hand quickly at the shock of its reaction. I waited for it to stop but it just intensified. My Mori growled Mine, Solmi. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniela  
His hand dropped as if my face was on fire but who could blame him with the way I looked right now. Wait, no that wasn’t it. I clenched my jaw for a moment as surprise rose in my cheeks as my Mori cried out Mine! No, not yours. Definitely not yours. Solmi it said as it flipped around in excitement. Stop that, as if speaking to it would help. I stood up abruptly and stared at him, “You can let go of me now,” the words coming out harsher than I meant. He slowly dropped his arms from around my waist and waited as if I should be the one to speak first. What was I supposed to say? We both knew what just happened and now definitely was not the time for it.  
“Where is Dimitri? Did you find him?” I asked quickly since he was my main priority at the moment.  
“Yes, he was bitten and he lost a lot of blood but Mikael took him back to the safe house.” He replied staring intensely at me.   
“I am so glad he is alive. I felt his Mori fading and then it was gone, I was afraid of the worst.” I tried to keep the tears inside but one slipped over the rim and rolled down my cheek. His rough battle worn hand reached up gently and brushed the tear away. The simple act and touch of his skin against mine sent shivers down my spine and a flutter in my stomach. Which I did not want to deal with right now and pushed it down.  
“It’s ok, Dimitri is alive and he will be ok. Are you hurt?” he asked as he lowered his hand back to his side.   
What did he just ask me? I was having a much harder time pushing that feeling down than expected, “huh?” I said quietly.  
“Are you ok?” he asked again looking at me concerned.  
“Yes, just some chafing because my shackles are magic bound.” I held my hands up and looked down at my feet. Mason reached forward and squeezed the metal in his hands as they shattered and he bent down to do the same to the feet.   
“The magic seemed to have faded a few minutes ago. It was the only way we were able to get in.” We both walked back up the stairs slowly as Mason peered around the corner and listened intently.   
“What are you looking for?” I asked knowing it was the big demon he was fearful of.  
“I am not entirely sure but I prefer not to run into it again.” He moved forward as the coast appeared to be clear. The top floor was littered with vampire and gulag parts. It was a brutal fight but did not appear to have any Mohiri casualties.   
“You saw the beast?” I asked trying to make sure I was not crazy for what I saw.  
“Yes. Was he in your room?” he asked angrily. As if that would change anything. Stupid Mohiri male bonding.   
“Yes, he didn’t say anything to me. I did hear him say they were moving on to the next location. I’m not sure what that means but I have a bad feeling about this.” His eyes darkened to a cool ember. His eyes were always enticing. It was like looking into a pool of gold liquid. It sent delicious feelings throughout me. We walked forward and maneuvered around the bodies that covered the floor. Several of the team members had packed up and left once Mason confirmed he had found me and Mikael had taken Dimitri back to the safe house. A clean-up crew had been requested and would arrive shortly. We walked outside to the cool crisp air. A sharp intake of breath caught as I realized I hadn’t seen the outside for days. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air as I felt Mason’s gaze on me. I would not look. His gaze was intimidating but I would not give in. We slowly headed towards the only remaining vehicle left, his motorcycle.   
“You want me to ride back on this with you?” I asked incredulously as if that was any different from a few years ago when he came to visit for Thanksgiving and gave me riding lessons. But it was different, I knew it and he knew it.   
He began to answer as a straggling vampire rushed from the grove of trees towards us. I shot my hands out and pushed my Faye powers from me as bright blue sparks and light streamed from my hands in a burst and hit him like a bolt of lightning as he exploded. My powers had grown stronger than my mother’s over the last year when we discovered that I could now push the power out of me without having to touch the demon to kill it. It was a pretty nifty trick.  
Mason shook his head, “I will never get used to that. At least Sara is proud that you’ve surpassed her now. And yes, we are both taking the bike. Get on.” I frowned at the bike and got on behind him but I refused to wrap my hands around him as I grabbed as little as possible around his hips. He snickered and revved the bike hard causing my arms to fling forward around his waist so I wouldn’t fall off. I could feel his smirk from here. I couldn’t fault him though because I secretly wanted my arms around him.   
I knew what this new bond meant and I knew that this was probably a good shock to Mason to find out that he was bonded to me, his little friend. I secretly crushed on him for years without saying a word to anyone but Dimitri. I could never hide my thoughts from him for long. Damn sibling Mori bond. I knew deep down it wasn’t a surprise that my Mori chose him, he was always there when no one else was. I visited L.A. a few times before he started jumping from safe house to safe house and at that point I couldn’t keep up with him. It had been only family holidays that we saw each other. Before Japan I hadn’t seen him since my Warrior initiation two years ago. Have we really not touched that intimately in the last year to cause our Mori’s to bond?  
We pulled into the safe house garage several moments later and I jumped off the bike quickly. I ran inside as I could feel Dimitri’s Mori and hear his pained thoughts call out to me. I found him with the healer in the medical ward and hugged him as hard as I could and then immediately punched him in the arm, “What is wrong with you?! I thought you were going to die!” I was furious at him.   
“Ow! What kind of welcome is that? And I was just fine, I’m sure I would have come out of it alive, eventually.” Dimitri smirked as he looked up at me.   
“What the hell is wrong with both of you?!” Mason bellowed as he stormed into the room, “how am I supposed to keep either of you safe when you keep going off on your own? Just because you can hear each other does not mean that it’s only the two of you. I will be the first Mohiri to die of a heart attack.”   
“This was not our fault. We were doing patrol like normal and we noticed some vampires taking someone. We went to intervene but out of nowhere we were both attacked from behind by some Gulags. Since when did those two demons work together? How were we to know?” I argued back. It wasn’t like I asked to be attacked trying to help some humans. It was more like danger was attracted to me like a magnet. All I tried to do was survive.  
“You are willful to a fault and I love that about you Daniela, but Nikolas will kill me when he hears of this. His two children being taken captive under my watch.” He glared at the both of us with such an intensity I thought he was looking right through us.  
“I am sorry Mason, we did not mean to worry you. You are family and we should have made sure to call it in before we approached the vampires.” Dimitri sighed and stood from the table. Mason pulled him into a hug and patted his back. It was almost brotherly. Dimitri smiled at me and walked out of the room while speaking through the bond I’ll leave you two to talk. I glowered at him as he strode away. Our bond was so unique that I wasn’t sure how it would work in my mind to have two Mori bonds if I ever found a mate. My mother told me it most likely worked just like my Mori and Faye powers, like tuning the channel and closing another to ensure I only spoke to one person at a time. I knew Dimitri did not know that Mason and I bonded but he knew that we had history and Mason was more over protective of me than him.  
“That’s right Mason, I am your burden. The person you’re required to look out for because of my parents. Well don’t you worry about it, I will let my parents know we are safe and it was not your doing. After all we wouldn’t want to upset daddy.” I snickered at him. I couldn’t help the crude tone in my voice. I loved him, I had always loved him but more than a family friend and here he was only looking out for me out of duty to my father.   
“You know damn well I am not looking out for you just because I was asked to. I love you and your brother and it would kill me if anything happened to you two.” He shifted his gaze to the floor.  
It was a well-aimed strike to the heart. That’s right, me and my brother, family. That’s all we really were to him. An obligation. No wonder his Mori bonded to mine, it probably did it out of obligation. A pain pushed at my heart and I tried my best to let it go. But should I let it go? Should I really be the one to tell him to break the bond with me? I really loved him and maybe I just needed to show him that he loved me to and not as family.   
Mason  
Why was she looking at me like that? Was that lust in her eyes? I must be seeing things now that the adrenaline and anger was kicking in. I was angry with her for putting herself in danger. I was angry at myself for letting them go on patrol together without a team. I was a dead man to Nikolas and I knew it. Her beautiful deep blue eyes just stared at me waiting for me to do something, anything. Why couldn’t I move or speak? What the hell was wrong with me?  
I cleared my throat hoarsely, “What?”   
“I’m not breaking the bond. We might as well get this conversation over with so we don’t have the same issues as everyone else we know. I love you.” She took a step forward.  
I took a step back, “what?” There is no way my ears heard what I think they just heard.  
“You heard me.” She responded as if reading my thoughts. She took another step forward until my back was against the wall. I was pretty sure from all the stories I heard about bonding that the males were never in this position.  
“Daniela, I can’t. I could never do that to your father.” She didn’t move, just stood there and looked at me with desire flush in her eyes and cheeks. I swallowed hard.  
As if barely audible she whispered, “He’s not here.” And crushed her mouth to mine. The kiss had set my loins on fire. Her hands came to either side of my face sending tingling sensations down my skin and without thinking my hands came to her hips pulling her in closer to me. My Mori urged forward wanting more, how could I have known how much I needed her in my arms and her lips on mine until this moment? It took everything in me to push her away far enough to breathe.   
“Daniela please.” I barely got out in a breathless voice.   
“Fine, but if you don’t want this you have to break the bond because I won’t.” And she strode out of the room. I finally let the breath out that I was unknowingly holding. Great, what the heck was I supposed to do now? I just needed to brush it off and remember that there are bigger problems right now. I needed to continue the search for the name of the demon we saw and the red sparked magic. I had never heard of either of them and neither had Mikael who had been alive for over 600 years. It had me worried. Worried that Daniela was so close to it and she is lucky to be alive as it appeared to hinder her Faye power.  
The first thing to do was to call Nikolas and Sara. I walked back to the control room and initiated the video call to Sara. She picked up after only two rings, “Mason! Please tell me you found my children?!” Her eyes were weary and clear indications of no sleep appeared on her face. Her green eyes bore the weight of the world in them.  
“Yes. I was able to locate both Daniela and Dimitri. They are unharmed, they know to call you the moment they’ve cleaned up. I need to talk to you about something else.” Sara visibility relaxed from the news. I wanted to mention the bonding but I was not ready for that and I didn’t know what to do about it either. I wanted so badly to keep the bond but a small part of me knew I should break it.   
“Thank you for saving them Mason, I knew we made the right choice asking you to care for them. Jordan and Beth both trust you and so do I. What do you need to talk about?” Sara questioned as Nikolas entered into the picture.  
“Yes thank you Mason. We owe you for saving them.” Nikolas stated in his thick Russian accent.  
“You are both welcome. I need to ask if you’ve ever heard of a magic that emits red sparks or if you’ve ever come across a demon that is nine feet tall, covered in black fur, red eyes, and rows of horns on its head?” I questioned as I saw no recognition flicker across either of their faces.  
“No, where did you encounter those things?” Sara questioned. Should I tell them that their kids were in direct contact with both of them? Probably not.   
“On the outskirts of Hiroshima. The magic was very similar to your Faye powers except it negates Faye power.” I continued, “When I found the kids, Daniela was bound by this magic and said that she was unable to use her Faye power.”   
Sara and Nikolas looked concerned, as they should, and then their looks turned to worry, “Daniela came into contact with the magic?” Nikolas asked.  
“Yes.” I replied.  
“Does it seem to have affected her?” he continued. I was only hoping that her reaction to the bond and kissing me was some sort of seize the moment from surviving everything, wishful thinking I was sure of it.   
“As far as we know she is unaffected. I had her checked by a healer as soon as we returned. I am concerned about what we saw because we have never heard of either of those things and I don’t want another barrier issue like we had with Jordan back in LA. I haven’t seen or heard of any summoning sights so I was wondering if you could talk to the council and scholars and check their archives.” I dragged a hand through my hair as a small headache started to form. This had been a hell of a day and it was only noon.  
“Yes, of course. We will let you know. How are you doing? I know Mikael is the leader but you seem to have assumed the role as second in command. I am surprised you’re still there after a year.” Sara asked bemused. My behavior the last few years was strange to them as I jumped from safe house to safe house but the fact was, I was restless. The more Daniela visited me in LA the more I wanted to be near her and it felt wrong and a betrayal to Sara and Nikolas. As a crazy solution to avoid her visiting me, I made it hard for her to follow me. Thinking back on it, it was probably a futile reaction as I decided to come here in the end.   
“Yes, well Jared left a few months ago once he found his mate and they moved to her family’s stronghold instead. I have decided to stay on a little longer to assist Mikael until he can find a suitable replacement. I have enjoyed Japan. The surfing is amazing. Plus, you did ask me to come here and I would never say no to you guys asking for a favor. Mostly because Beth would kick my ass if I did.”  
Sara laughed and gave Nikolas a sly look, telling me they were communicating through their bond, “Yes she would.”   
“How is it going working for the council? I never thought I would see the day that Nikolas would do anything for them. How did you manage to get him to agree to it?”  
“Well, he loves me and he knew that Jordan had asked for me to spend time with her and Hamid for a few days and…”  
Sara was cut off as Nikolas spoke up, “and I got dragged into it because of course wherever Jordan goes, trouble follows. Poor Hamid will never get a break again.”  
I let out an undignified snort, “That’s an understatement and now he has a daughter who has grown up to be just like her mother. Didn’t Olivia just turn 18?” I smiled inwardly at the mention of Olivia. Jordan had named her after her fallen friend.  
“Yes, she sure is a mini Jordan. Now that she is a full warrior Hamid worries 24/7.” Sara smiled softly as I could see her also remembering her fallen friend at the mention of her name.  
“Has Olivia decided where she wants to be stationed yet? I know they want to keep her at a stronghold but with her parents working for the council I assume she really has her pick of anywhere.” I could only imagine where Olivia would choose. She was as skilled with a sword as her mother and father. Extremely lethal and would put any warrior to shame.   
“Not yet. I believe she has another few months before she needs to make a final decision. I am sure she will choose the most dangerous location and will likely pick the same one that John can follow her; those cousins are as inseparable as Daniela and Dmitri.” Sara giggled. Chris and Beth had a son who was only a year younger than Olivia and became as close as their parents.  
“Absolutely. Well I better let you go because I am sure that your children will be calling you soon. It was a pleasure talking to you both.”  
“Bye!” Sara and Nikolas said in unison. I disconnected the call.  
Daniela  
“Are you going to tell me what has you all worked up?” Dimitri sat on the end of his bed and stared at me. We had both showered and cleaned up and sat there silently for several minutes before he spoke. We shared one of the rooms here and privacy was just not something twins usually had even for Mohiri.   
“I am not worked up. I am annoyed.” I stated plainly. How could he not understand that it was him I was annoyed with. I covered for him with Mason but he went in to rescue that human without me and I was more angry and annoyed at him than anything else.  
“Why? I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done.” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.  
“That’s why! How could you have gone in there without me?! You were lucky that I was able to follow you as long as I did! I should have told Mason what really happened but I love you and your arrogant ass.” I picked up my pillow and threw it at it him.  
He grabbed it and threw it back at my face, “I love you sister but you cannot be this mad at me when you yourself got captured only a few hours later.”   
“Ugh, don’t remind me. I cannot believe I didn’t see that vampire sneak up on me, I am ashamed and father would be ashamed of me as well.” I drew in a deep breath and fell back onto my bed. Dimitri stood and walked over to stand above me.  
“Yes, you should be very ashamed,” he said playfully as he grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet, “Now, it is going to suck but we need to call mama and papa.”  
“I know.”  
“Before we do, I need to talk to you about something.” His face grew sullen.  
“What is it?” I asked concerned by the tone in his voice.  
“I love you more than anything, you know that, but there comes a time even for twins that we must each forge our own paths. We have been together for 20 years and we will be together for another 100 years if I do not do this now.”  
My face turned into a frown as I took in his words. I knew what he was saying and I knew he was right but it did not make me any less sad, “I know what you’re going to say. You want to be reassigned to another safe house without me. I understand, I do.”  
“Yes, I was so afraid to tell you because I did not want you to hate me or think that I didn’t want to be with you.” His voice remained sad.  
“Oh Dimitri, I could never hate you and I understand that you want to be able to find who you are without me for a little while. I get it. I love you and I want you to be happy with your life and who you are. Please do not be sad.” I grabbed both his hands in mine and squeezed them reassuringly. I wanted nothing more than his happiness whatever that meant for him. I would survive and we would never be without each other.  
“Really? Are you going to be okay? Especially if I leave you here alone with Mason?” his frown turned up into a sly smile.  
“Yes! And I should probably tell you something before you leave but I am officially invoking twin silence.” I stated as his face hardened slightly at the words. Twin silence was our own pact among each other. If one of us invoked it you were not allowed to mention of it to a single soul without the other revoking the pact. We shared many secrets among each other and it was the only way two little 6 year olds could make sure the other wouldn’t tattle on you.  
“Twin silence? This must be serious to be invoking it at our age.” He moved one of his hands up to my arm.  
“Yes because I don’t know what is going to happen or how I really feel about it but I need someone to know that I can talk to about it.” I sighed deeply. I wasn’t sure how he was going to react to my news and I definitely didn’t want him telling our parents about it. I knew I had to be the one and I wasn’t ready, yet.  
“Ok, I accept the terms of the Twin Silence.”   
“Mason and I bonded.” I did not prepare myself for the reaction that I received. Dimitri burst out laughing. He continued to laugh so hard that he let go of me and grabbed at his sides. I quickly pushed him over as he toppled to the floor still laughing, “Shut up!” I growled.  
“I… can’t… breathe…” He wheezed out and started to cry.  
“I hate you.” I could understand his reaction as I spent most of my life loving Mason and he knew it. He also knew that to Mason I was an obligation and this was last thing he expected to actually happen.  
He started to quiet and pulled himself up from the floor to stand in front of me, eyes still brimming with tears, “Ok, I’m done. Look I am sorry but come on, you’ve got to be joking. You and Mason? You’ve been in love with him your whole life and he thinks of you as a little sister. I assume you don’t plan on breaking the bond?”  
“No, I may have done something that I shouldn’t have but I won’t feel guilty for it and I don’t regret it.”  
“Oh boy, what did you do?” he asked amused.  
“I told him I wasn’t breaking the bond and if he wanted out he would have to do it and then I kissed him.”  
His amused looked quickly disappeared and was replaced with confusion, “You kissed him? Seriously?”  
“Yes. Don’t look at me like I’m crazy, I know what I want and I am tired of waiting around for him to realize he wants it to, so I went for it.” I smiled.  
“And what did Mason do?”  
“He kissed me back but then pulled away and told me that he couldn’t do that to our parents.” I sighed heavily.  
“Mason respects our parents and I can see where he is coming from, if mom and dad find out, oh man. I mean mom will probably be fine but dad? He is going to flip.”  
“Why?”  
“He sends Mason down here to protect his little girl only find that he’s moving in on her?” Dimitri laughed.   
“Damn it. You’re right. I thought Mason was just being stupid but you have a point. How am I supposed to get Mason to bond with me if he’s afraid of dad?”  
“I don’t know but good luck with that.” He walked towards his desk and grabbed his laptop sitting on the bed and placing it on his lap.  
“Right, well let’s call them and no mention of any of this or I will also invoke the consequences of breaking Twin Silence.” I could not believe that this was going to be my life for the next foreseeable future. I guess I would have to start with my father before getting Mason to agree. He would never pursue anything between us until he knew my father wasn’t going to kill him. I was screwed.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” he scowled.  
Our parent’s picked after the first ring, “My babies! I am so glad you’re safe! I cannot believe you’d pull a stunt like this.” Mother scowled at us as father rubbed her back consoling her.  
“Hi mama and papa,” Dimitri and I said together.  
“Your mother is worried because you both could have died. Have you learned nothing from Beth, Jordan, and your mother antics over the last few years?” Father scoffed as he gave us his famous disapproving look.  
“Hey!” Mom elbowed him in the side. He smiled slightly and said something to her through the bond and they both looked back at us.  
“I am sorry, it was done unintentionally. Someone was in trouble and we needed to help them. Yes, we could have been better prepared and called in our location but everything happened so fast.” I explained hoping that it would ease their minds.  
“Really, we didn’t mean to worry you and Mason but as you have always taught us, we should do everything we can to help those in need.” Dimitri was laying it on thick.  
“Oh I see, you think if you can use our words against us that we won’t be mad at you. Well guess what? It won’t work. You are not five anymore hoping to get away with using the Imps as bait for the larger animals.” Dad’s thick Russian accent became thicker as he went. The thicker the accent the angrier he was. It was a sign that this was not going well.  
“I am sorry papa. We have apologized to Mason and we did not mean any harm. We are unharmed and Dimitri has something he wants to tell you.” I figured if he was going to leave me here alone, he was the one who had to tell them.  
“What?” Mom asked surprised.  
Dimitri sighed and kicked me, “Yes, well, I’ve thought a lot about it and I think it is time for me to leave Japan… without Daniela,” he paused a moment to gauge their reaction and continued. “We talked about it and I really want to be able to find who I am without her and forge my own path in life. I love her and want to be here to protect her but she is strong and smart and needs to find herself without me as well.”   
Dad rubbed his chin thoughtfully as mother opened and closed her mouth trying to find the words, dad spoke for the both of them, “I will admit I did not see this happening this soon but I understand, we both do. It is hard for us and worry about you being so far away and to have you two split up makes it even harder but we will adjust. We just want you to be happy.”   
“Thanks papa. I would like to transfer to New York for now. I have missed the states and would like to come back to the command center.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly.  
“Interesting choice but I believe you would do well there. Maybe you can continue to do your mothers work in the rack while you’re there. I believe you might remember some of the demons from her self-defense program.” Dad wrapped his arm around mom and smiled.  
“Yes, I’ve been thinking I might like to see how it feels to be on that side of things.”   
I smiled. I didn’t know he wanted to try following in mother’s footsteps, had we become that different already? Or had he been trying to tell me and I just hadn’t noticed? It filled with me with regret knowing I was already losing closeness with him. We spoke to them for another few minutes and ended the call.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to follow mama? Have we lost touch that much already?” I questioned.  
“Of course not! We will never lose that bond between us. I am sorry, I haven’t been thinking about it long. I think I need to see what path fits me best. You are so much like papa and you fight better than him, just don’t tell him I said that, and I don’t know where I fit.”  
“You have a big heart like mama. I feel you may find yourself more in tune with her world than mine.” We smiled at each other and laughed as both our stomachs growled.  
“See?! Still so close.” We laughed again as we went down to the kitchen for some food.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason  
I didn’t want to avoid her but I didn’t know what to say to her or how to act around her after that kiss. That mind blowing, weak in the knees kiss. Great, now I was sounding like a sappy little girl, ugh, what was she doing to me? I had asked John and Rob to go out on patrol with me after I had finished my report, I couldn’t sit still and my Mori was restless. I knew what was coming, I had seen it with Chris and Beth and many of my other friends, I was about to become an over protective male. Hopefully no one would notice since I already acted that way with her. But my Mori could sense her everywhere I went and needed time to think.   
I was stationed in China for a short period of time and while I was there I had learned of the word Jung. Jung was very similar to Love, a lot of meaning packed into a tiny word. It’s the connection between two people that cannot be severed, even if love turns to hate. You will always have those feelings for them; you cannot ever completely rid yourself of them. It wasn’t that love had turned to hate, it was that we were tethered to each other no matter where in the world I was. But I could never shake her from my mind and heart. And now that our Mori’s wanted each other as much as I wanted her it was hard to remind myself that I would be dead if Nikolas found out.   
I had always joked with Beth that when I had children I would let them do their own thing when it came to bonding but the fact remained that now that I was bonded to another’s daughter, it wasn’t the same for me anymore. But to me, she wasn’t just someone’s daughter, she was my friend’s daughter. What was I going to do?  
We drove around for a few hours until we spotted an old tattered building along the coast and pulled aside. I removed my helmet and placed it hanging from the handle bar. I kicked down the stand on my bike and got off. I turned to face John and Rob waving them over to me.   
“One thing I learned in L.A. was that vampires like to spend their days in buildings that are abandoned. Let’s stick together and check it out.” I nodded towards the building and pulled my swords from my bike. The boys followed suit and we walked towards the building across the street. The building was a large twenty story building with broken windows, ripped construction plastic hanging from most of the windows, and rusted beams. It had been an industrial park that had several business destroyed by the last tsunami and was never rebuilt. The site still smelled strongly of the sea and the rusted I-beams creaked in the wind.   
We walked through the large whole in the fence that was most likely cut by vampires. An eerie sound whistled around us as we walked towards the building. There were two other buildings on each side of the twenty story one, each only standing ten stories high. It had once been a financial district for the coastal towns of Hiroshima. We walked quietly and slowly towards the middle building listening intently for any signs of movement or talking.   
I motioned with my fingers to have John and Rob to fan out to the sides as we got closer to the front entrance. A strong breeze from the ocean blew through the building rustling all of the window plastic and strong salt water reached my nose. Something other than plastic moved on the fifth floor and I pointed my fingers towards the top and whispered, “Fifth floor, proceed with caution we don’t know how many are holed up in here.” The three of us took off towards the fifth floor but the moment we entered the front vampires descended upon us. I grabbed for my phone and pulled it out fast pushing the speed dial for Mikael.   
“Hey,” Mikael said as he answered after the first ring.  
“Send me back up! This nest is large.” I yelled over the grunts and clanging of swords.  
“On it.” Mikael said as he hung up. I shoved my phone back down into my pocket and push forward as ten vampires moved in on us. Swiftly swiping my blades through the air I sliced at each vampire as they came. We weren’t too far away from the safe house but help might not arrive for another few minutes. I watched as each vampire assessed the three of us and one screamed, almost calling all the others like a wild animal. One thing I wasn’t ready for was more vampires let alone the weirdest vampire nest I had ever seen. Each country had their own versions of style but this one appeared to be made of older vampires who had been taught the way of the samurai. Their swordsmanship rivaled my own in skill and speed.   
I sped aside as the two vampires coming towards me thrust their swords out and came at me. I raised my swords as they clashed against each of theirs while we passed by each other. Facing each other again we began to parry, doge, and strike at each other. Each one of my swords fighting a vampire. I urged my Mori forward as I flipped backwards sticking the landing and I sped forward down on my knees slicing my blades through both of their torsos, both falling to the floor in halves. I quickly turned to assist the others with their vampires as ten more vampires met us on the first floor. I could only imagine how many vampires actually lived in this twenty story building.   
I turned around slicing from one group to the next trying my best to relieve how many vampires were attacking John and Rob. They were younger and less experienced and it would be on my conscious for me to lose them in this battle. I ran forward towards the stairs leading up as the newest ten vampires started to fan out and surround us. It took only a moment for my Mori to recognize Daniela’s as several blurs ran past the vampires surrounding us. Dimitri and Daniela moved forward in one cohesive team. Watching them fight together was like watching a dance. Graceful, instinctive, and beautiful. They knew each other so well that that they didn’t even need their mind bond to know each other’s moves.  
I sighed in relief at the sight of twenty Mohiri arriving on scene, Mikael among them. He spotted me from across the room and ran over to me to help fight off the four vampires surrounding me, “What the hell?? How are there this many vampires in one nest? And what is this they are fighting with?” Mikael questioned, “I have never seen vampires so skilled before.”  
“They are using the way of the Samurai. I don’t think this is just any ordinary nest, I think we’ve come upon a hive.” A hive for all intents and purposes was a holding place that some Master’s used to train and make new vampires for their army. This one must have been well hidden as many of these vampires were at least twenty years old. Still young but not young enough to hold their own longer than a new Mohiri warrior, “I bet their Master is a Samurai from one of the old Japanese rules.” I wasn’t going to lie to myself, this is probably one of the coolest nests I have ever found.   
“That’s insane.” Mikael said as he sliced the head off of his vampire and kicked it across the room. I nodded to him and then motioned my head toward the stairs.  
“I need to clear the building or we will keep getting ambushed.” I ran up the stairs to the second floor and looked around. The floor was empty and I moved onto the third floor. This floor was also empty and I continued up each floor silently clearing the floors until I hit the tenth floor. I paused as I watched a Japanese vampire who appeared to be in his thirties step forward out of the shadows. He wore traditional samurai armor and brandished a katana in each hand. He stared me down as I took a step to the side. I knew without asking that this was their Master. I had never fought a master and I was nowhere skilled enough to kill one on my own. We circled each other for a moment before he spoke.  
He spoke in Japanese, “You have disturbed my children. But your team will be a good training session for them.”  
I answered in Japanese as well, “Your children are dying as we speak and there is nothing you can do about it.” His faced contorted into an anger filled void. He sped towards me so fast that I could barely keep up with him using my demon sight. He head butted me so hard I flew back into the wall and through it. I groaned as I rolled over trying to keep grips on my swords. He moved again as I swiped my blades through the air quickly only praying that I could hit him or slow him down. He hissed as a blade cut cross his leg and through his armor.   
I stood quickly getting back into fighting stance. There was one thing I had that the others did not, the nerd in me required me to learn how to fight in the traditional ancient ways of the samurai when I first arrived in Japan. I could at least match his style.   
Daniela  
It was only a blur out of the corner of my eye but I saw Mason race up the stairs alone. Was he crazy? He couldn’t clear the building by himself. I ran towards the stairs and grabbed Mikael and Dimitri to come with me, “We need to help him clear the building before he gets himself killed.” They both nodded and followed me up each floor until we heard commotion and slamming on the tenth floor above us. We ran up to the entrance just in time to see the vampire speed past Mason extremely fast, he sped past him again and again trying to confuse him but Mason held his ground with a determined look on his face. The vampire slowed for only a second to look our way when Mason yelled.  
“No!! Run!!” He was abruptly cut off as both of the swords the vampire was holding were pushed into Mason’s chest. His eyes widened in horror and blood dripped from his mouth. He gasped for air and the vampire jerked the blades from him and he fell to the floor. SOLMI!! My Mori wailed in outrage as it pushed itself all the way to the surface. I had never seen anyone going into a full rage before but even I knew that’s exactly what this was. Before either of the men could stop me I lunged forward towards the vampire. My vision was red and nothing but anger seethed through me. I could sense Dimitri and Mikael beside me fighting the Master but I could not tell what they were doing. My demon was focused solely on the Master. My hearing was heightened and blood raged through my veins as I could hear Mason gurgle blood and his breathing stop.   
I pushed my hands outward towards the vampire and let all of my anger flow through my Faye powers and out through my hands. I screamed as both men jumped to the side and hid behind pillars. My blue streams of magic grew in size and pulsed through the air filling the room with a buzz. The stream of magic hit the vampire in the chest and the entire top ten floors exploded. I quickly push my powers once more forcing most of the rubble to spray outward instead of downward on us. Dimitri ran to me and grabbed my face. He spoke softly to me, “Daniela? Mason needs you. You need to go to him right now.”  
I finally let the black recede from my eyes and I ran over to Mason who lay in a pool of blood. Tears streamed down my face as I pulled him onto my lap and cradled his head as if protecting him from anyone else. Was he dead? I heard him stop breathing but I wasn’t going to take death as an answer. I grabbed his face carefully and began to give him CPR and push my Faye magic into him. Mikael walked forward after a few minutes and knelt down, “I am so sorry Daniela but he doesn’t appear to be coming back.” He dropped his head and sighed. Dimitri knelt beside me as well and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I began to sob into Mason’s chest. I laid my head sideways and cried.  
Thump. Thump. My head shot up startling the two men and I gently moved my hands up and down his cheek. “He’s alive but barely. We need to get him out of here. My powers can’t heal him because of his Mori.” The two of them stood quickly and each one grabbed his body as they headed back downstairs.   
Dimitri looked over to me and smiled, “He will be ok. He better be after you leveled this building.” I couldn’t stop the tears, they were just going to keep coming. The flood gate had been opened so there was no stopping them now. We continued down the stairs. All of the vampires had been killed and Mason seemed to be the only casualty in this fight. Everyone paused and watched in silence as we carried Mason through the first floor out to the car. 


End file.
